


Bite-Sized

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Endosoma, Endosomatophilia, Gender-Ambiguous Reader, Micro, Microphilia, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, ambiguous ending, micro reader, micro!reader, safe vore, starts out perilous but ends with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sister fic to "Inhabited". A micro flower Habitician confronts Dr. Habit and finds themselves in bigger trouble than anticipated.





	Bite-Sized

To describe your time at the Habitat pleasantly would be a very difficult task.

At 3 inches tall, life was hard enough as it is. That was why you’d come to this place to begin with. It was advertised as a calm getaway where you could de-stress and seek treatment for any emotional issues you were facing. However, the moment you stepped through the front gate, things had been the polar opposite.

The founder, “Dr. Habit”, had gradually revealed his lack of care for the Habiticians and their wellbeing, evidently having some sort of secret motive beneath it all. With everyone around you miserable, you wound up trying to make the most of your stay by cheering them up yourself. This was no easy feat; many required you to run errands that, for someone your size, were considerably challenging. The Habiticians, while you’d wound up befriending them all, were still obstacles themselves, too. The young girl by the entrance, Millie, had launched you through an elaborate pipe-tunnel with her makeshift golf club, which you were fairly certain had nearly killed you if it hadn’t been for the cushioning of your landing spot; the hair of Ronbo the clown. You’d just barely managed to lure a “Y’owl” to the enormous birdwatcher in the terrace, Borbra, without being diced by its talons as it sprinted after you in a hot pursuit. The ever-conspiring Trevor had held you captive for an interrogation, accusing you of being an elf, a fairy, and even an imp before you’d managed to convince him otherwise. You had  _ very  _ nearly been guzzled down after falling inside the shot glass of the heavily-intoxicated businessman, Parsley, only evading ingestion by clinging tightly to his uvula and subsequently being spat onto the counter and mistaken for a bug, causing some minor panic before you were recognized and apologized to. Brushing the teeth of the anxiety-riddled ex-assistant of Dr. Habit, Kamal, had been particularly awkward, having to balance yourself on his tongue as you gave his mouth a thorough scrubbing, and he’d managed to speak during the entire procedure. Suffice to say, it had been a very,  _ very  _ long week.

Now, after all of your hard work, it was time to confront the source of all the trouble: Dr. Habit himself. You’d gotten the door to his office (or rather, the elevator that traveled to it) open, and after some help covering up the security cameras, you’d snuck down the long, winding corridors behind the walls of the Habitat and into the elevator doors. You had to jump to hit the buttons inside. You hoped he hadn’t heard any of this; you were making an effort to sneak up on him, after all. He was expecting you to show up in the morning, during the “big event”, not tonight. If anything, you hoped it would at least catch him unprepared as your elevator came to a stop, its doors opening to reveal a waiting room. Stepping out and taking a look around, you can’t help but notice the eerie resemblance it has to a dentist’s office. Not too surprising, as Habit seemed to have an obsession with teeth that was evident from the get-go. A door, presumably to his quarters, stood across the room from the elevator. Light shined from the crack underneath it, and a deep voice hummed somewhere behind it. Your chest fluttered, and the urge to turn back gnawed at your mind.  _ No.  _ You’ve made it this far, and you’re not letting him keep this up any longer. He’s planning something shady, and you’re going to get to the bottom of it tonight. You take a deep breath and crawl under the door.

...And bump into the tip of a shoe.

Your blood runs cold. Your eyes follow the shoe upwards to the leg it’s being worn on, to the torso, to the widely grinning face of Boris Habit. You feel ill. He  _ had  _ heard you coming. You make a meager attempt to back underneath the door, but a quick change in his footing has you pinned to the floor in milliseconds. “Well, some-one wanted 2 see the surprise early!! :-)” He hissed, thinly-veiled anger in his cheerful tone. He bends down and plucks you from the ground, holding you at face-level. “You r so im-patient, Flower Brat!”, he coos, “You couldent wait for the big even’t, you rushed habby-ness, and now you’ve even tried to spoil my big sur-prise!! Shame on you!” He wags a finger at you patronizingly. His deep voice quakes through your whole body when he speaks, and his eyes pierce straight through you. You struggle, your breathing rapidly becoming more accelerated. He adjusts his grip on you, now holding you in a fist. You shudder at his touch. His sharp nails graze you gently, and his long fingers are as cold as ice. You stare pitifully into his eyes. You know what you’ve done, but what he’s been doing is wrong. He’s been letting a lot of people wallow in their suffering instead of helping as advertised, and somebody needed to confront him about it. Granted, it  _ probably  _ would have been better if said somebody weren’t 3 inches high. “I know what u r think-ing, lit’tle Flower Brat.”, he muses, “You don’t like my pro-fession-al techniques, just like every body else doesn’t. You do not trus’t me to know what is good for u.” He begins to pace the room, still holding you at level for eye contact as he elaborates further. “Well, per-hap’s you were right about that. May-be I did not know what was bes’t 4 you. You are obvious-lee different than the other’s. I shouldent have treate’d you the same.” His voice has since taken on a sappy, mocking tone. You dread where his conversation is leading. 

“Well, I have a ‘special treat-mint’ for u now! ;-)”

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One moment, you were being held firmly in his hand, looking him in the eyes as he spoke. The next, his jaw had unhinged with a sickening popping sound, and his mouth hung open impossibly wide. Worse yet, he had  _ entirely  _ too many teeth than any normal person should. Granted, you knew very well that Boris Habit was far from normal, but this was jarring. You feel faint as you stare past the rows and rows of teeth, lining every inch of his maw, and into the dark unknown behind them.

Which was suddenly getting closer.

The revelation hits you too late, as you’re already dangling above his tongue when you realize what he’s doing. He releases his grip and swiftly pulls his hand out before shutting his mouth around you. You’re pinned down on your stomach against his tongue, in total darkness, with a ceiling of teeth uncomfortably close to your back. You attempt to steady yourself and sit up on all fours, but movement beneath you knocks you back down flat on your face. His tongue slides out from beneath you as his teeth part slightly. You spend less than a second underneath his tongue before it pushes you firmly to the left, past the teeth and into the side of his cheek. He closes his mouth again, the teeth clamping shut beside you like prison bars. As quickly as it had happened, the teeth parted again and his facial muscles shoved you back onto his tongue, which repeated the pushing maneuver again, this time into his right cheek. The dizzying sensation of being swished around inside his mouth was entirely too much to take in, let alone the fact that you were in his mouth to begin with. In any case, your captor was enjoying himself; he lets out small hums and sighs of delight as you graze against his tongue, seemingly pleased by your taste. After a few passes between either side, you feel him tilt his head back. Gravity sends you rolling toward the back of his mouth. You attempt to secure yourself in-place by gripping his teeth or tongue, but they’re far too lubricated by saliva to hold onto. Your surroundings are spinning as you feel yourself tumble over a ledge and hit a thick wall of muscle, landing inside a small pocket under his uvula. In one last attempt at escape, you wrap your arms and legs around the dangling node. Boris gags at your touch, thumping his chest and coughing in an attempt to shake you off of it. Unfortunately, it’s just as slippery as the rest of his mouth, and you struggle helplessly as you inevitably slide to its bottom and lose your grip. You feel him clear his throat, which shakes your surroundings roughly, before you’re violently sucked downward with an audible  _ *gulp*. _

Down, down, down the tight passage you go, the walls squeezing you firmly and massaging you deeper and deeper into his body. You hear the sounds of his breathing and heartbeat amplified briefly as you pass by them on your journey downward. Below you, a faint but hungry groaning sound from his eager belly, waiting to take in the food it was being sent. Unlike yourself, Boris was having a  _ great  _ time at the moment; your surroundings rumbled as he chuckled giddily, tracing his finger vertically along his chest to follow your progress. “What a nice feel-ing!”, he beams, “I can feel u travel-ing deeper and deeper in-2 me! :-)” He reclines in his chair, waiting for your approaching arrival into a fleshy prison. “I can not wait to habe you in-side my tummy.”

After what feels like forever, you hit a small valve at the end of his esophagus. It opens up below you, pulling you down by your legs and sending you plummeting into his empty stomach. You sit up and attempt to take in your surroundings; it’s very dark, but your eyes adjust pretty quickly, allowing you to make out the basic details. It was a small, fleshy sack, slightly curved in shape, with a small pool of fluid reaching your ankles; presumably his stomach juices, though they thankfully seem to be diluted at the moment. The interior lining is wavy, the skin in various wiggling patterns around you. At the opposite end of the “room”, you can see another sphincter inside the floor, presumably where digested food exits into his intestinal tract. You  _ sincerely  _ hope you won’t be going anywhere near it during your stay, the duration of which is still beyond your knowledge. The ground vibrates beneath you as his voice chimes in, knocking you onto your back again. “Final-lee!! I am so glad you arrive’d safe-ly from you’re trip down. ;-)” You see the tip of one of his long, pointed nails poke gently against his stomach, trying to feel around for you. It eventually becomes an entire hand, groping at the lining at various angles from the outside, and then  _ both  _ hands flat-out squeezing his belly this way and that, all in an attempt to locate you. You’re blushing and trembling simultaneously. You’re horrified and agitated by the situation, but you’d admittedly felt a bizarre sensation of pleasure as it had taken place. This man was the  _ enemy _ , and he’d just  _ eaten  _ you, so WHY were you feeling so… _ flustered?  _ Begrudgingly, to relieve his curiosity (or desperation, at this point), you press against his stomach lining in a pseudo-hug. He gasps quietly as you feel his hand push up against you through his skin. “There u are, little flower!!”, he giggles. “I could not find you for a seco’nd!!” You blush, furrowing your brow. If he’s so worried about you, why the hell did he  _ swallow  _ you? Besides, wasn’t he looking to get rid of you? That’s the only logical reason you’d  _ eat  _ someone, after all. You shove his hand-imprint away and push off from the wall, crossing your arms and sitting back down. 

“Don’t be so grump-y, little flower.”, he teases, “This is not what u thin’k it is, I prom-ise. ;-)” You feel him stand up from his chair and begin to pace around his office as he elaborates. “I was mad at you at first, be-cause you ruine’d my Habitat,” he began, “but I real-ized that we are not so different, you and I!!” You can’t help but wonder where he’s going with this. As far as you’re aware, he’s still out to kill you, so why he’s not doing it now while he has the chance is pretty baffling. “You did some-thing I could not do, something I thought was not possible; you cheere’d them up! All of them!” The Habiticians? Yeah, you suppose you had, actually. It had just felt like human decency to you, but it apparently had a far bigger impact than you’d realized. “I thought they were lost cause-es, little flower, but you prove’d me wrong, and I was go-ing to get rid of them with-out ever knowing that.” His tone has softened up immensely now, a much more tender side of him revealing itself. You uncross your arms and settle in as you listen. “I thought YOU were a los’t cause, too, flower; but now I know other-wise, and it is MY turn to help U!! For REAL this time!! :-)” Ok, you’re proud of his sudden revelation and change of heart, but you still want to know why he’d eaten you, especially now after hearing he’d gained an admiration toward you that had replaced his previous hatred. You give the wall a nudge, non-verbally asking  _ “what gives?” _ . He notices, and promptly answers. “I want 2 make people happy, but a smile as big as mine is still not big e-nough to work… on people regular size.” Your eyes widen as your cheeks feel warm. Ok, so he’s  _ still  _ pretty delusional plan-wise, but he…  _ likes  _ you? Maybe? You listen further. “Some-one YOUR size should be eas-y 2 cheer up!! And what bett-er way to make sure it work’s than to put you IN-SIDE my smile?? :-) Once you are surround-ed by me and all my habby-ness, you will start to feel better A-S-A-P!!” He pats his stomach affectionately to punctuate this. “So this is thee start of you’re ‘treatment’ from Dr. Habit!! You will stay safe inside where no sad’ness can reach you, and once u are all better, you can come back out!! It is all a matt’er of see-ing how long it take’s. :-)” He settles back into his chair and rubs at his midsection. “And after all that”, he cries, “we can make the world habby TO-GETHER!! You and me, flower!! :-) What do u say??”

This was somehow even more to take in than the shock of being swallowed alive. You sit in silence for a moment as you mull over his words. It  _ feels  _ like he’s being sincere, at least, and your surroundings are a  _ lot  _ less hazardous than you’d anticipated them being; his stomach lining is soft and smooth, giving slightly under your weight like a water bed or a bouncy castle. It’s pleasantly warm, too, and quiet save for the rhythmic beating of his heart far above you, coupled with his steady breathing. Hell, it’s…  _ relaxing,  _ actually.  _ Really  _ relaxing. Truth be told, it felt great; probably the nicest you’d felt in quite some time. Maybe he  _ did  _ have some method to his madness, and at the very least, he seems to want to improve with your help. Making up your mind, you give the wall a soft pat. He brightens up at your response, clapping and chuckling with utter glee. “Oh, little flower, we r go-ing 2 make SO many people happy to-gether!!” He wraps his arms around himself, squeezing his abdomen in a hug. Bashfully, you approach the lining and return the exchange, pressing into the soft wall and nuzzling it gently. This had turned out  _ so  _ much better than you’d expected, especially given the rough introduction. You were almost  _ excited  _ to help him change his ways. You were glad to have inspired him, even if unknowingly. Your intimacy is interrupted by a slow, worn-out yawn. “Oh, little flower.” He sighs. “I can-not wait to start our treatment. :-)” He gets up and walks, heading toward what you presume is his bedroom. It  _ is  _ pretty late, after all. You give another pat in reply and find a particularly comfortable section of his stomach to curl up in; you can feel him do the same in his own bed. “Good-night, little flower, and thank you.” The sounds of his body around you are a lullaby. 

  
Your time at the Habitat was going to be a  _ lot  _ easier to describe pleasantly now.


End file.
